User talk:The Midna
This is The Midna's talk page. Feel free to leave me a message! Old Archives: Archive One Archive Two IRC? Hey thanks for telling me to out it on your talk page. so, I go to the IRC website, type in my "nickname" Hylianhero777, select wikia# zelda <(it looks something like that) from the bottom, then I click login. It loads for a little, then says "An error occurred: Communication socket already exists." any advice as to how I could solve this problem?--Hylianhero777 (talk) 12:46, July 25, 2010 (UTC) Late congrats Thanks for the welcome! Means a lot to get a welcome from someone so high up in the ranks! I'm brand new to wikis, so I have like no idea how to do anything on my user page. Like, yours is awesome, for instance. But I can edit, and I love the series! By the way, the username comes from Crazy Redd from Animal Crossing, and ReDeads, of course. CrazyReDead (talk) 01:36, July 27, 2010 (UTC)CrazyReDead Thanks again! Sure would! How? I guess I'd go with green and red, and a picture of a Wind Waker ReDead. But what do I know? CrazyReDead (talk) 02:08, July 27, 2010 (UTC)CrazyReDead WMM signature I know you're busy, and you don't have to do this. But if you please come to my talk page, I need help with something else. You helped me with my word bubble (which is sweeet) so perhapes you could help me with this if you have the time? Thanks TM! --Wind Mage 02:22, July 27, 2010 (UTC) Whoa there! I know you are new here, so you may not know, but you have to create a new section for a new topic. Please remember that in the future. Thanks --Wind Mage 03:19, July 27, 2010 (UTC) Hello! In the sense of fairness Click here Can I have. Can anyone Hey The Midna I saw a userbox Someone should block Prepositions! User Boxes for WMM Hello TM. Could you please tell/or help me. I want to make user boxes on my userpage but I do not know how. Thank you. --Wind Mage 22:51, August 1, 2010 (UTC) Help!!!!!! I've got a question Can you somehow...like, put music on a page...um, like...there's supposed to be a little bar with a play button, and when you press play you can listen to the music...is there anyway to do that on here? Thanks --Wind Mage 04:05, August 4, 2010 (UTC) :Not a big fan of "hijacking" people's questions on their talkpages, but since by all accounts, TM has gone for the night, thought I'd do it. Anyways, to do that, you'd have to upload an .ogg file to the wiki and then add a special tag to play it. But since you aren't allowed to upload music not related to the series (which is what I assume you want to do) it can't be done. But hey, now you know, right? --AuronKaizer ''' 04:09, August 4, 2010 (UTC) Well, actually I was going to upload music from THIS series. But I still do not understand...what editing tips button do I push? Also, how do you know TM is gone for the night? --Wind Mage 04:14, August 4, 2010 (UTC) :Once you have your ogg file, you link to it much as you would an image (see this in effect here). Further information as well as parameter options may be found buried somewhere in here. Oh and I know because he told me not too long ago. --AuronKaizer ' 04:20, August 4, 2010 (UTC) ::Whoa! That seems a little complicated! Also, very last thing...does this music have to be from THIS site.......I wanted to put ZREO music (Zelda Reochrastrated) music on my user page... --Wind Mage 04:26, August 4, 2010 (UTC) :::Sorry, it's got to be uploaded to this site as far as I know. --Auron'Kaizer ' 04:29, August 4, 2010 (UTC) I was wondering If you can't, that's all right; I won't get on anymore. I've done enough all ready.--Link in Termina (talk) 12:37, August 5, 2010 (UTC) Admin You got promoted? Congrats! You should add your name to the admin page.—'Triforce' ' 14' 12:59, August 5, 2010 (UTC) Green names in history of pages Templates In various templates on this wikia, I have noticed there was something that allowed them to be collapsible. I know which bit of code I need, but I am trying to figure out how to do it on another wikia, and I am unable to do so. If you could explain how I could do it on the page I linked you to, that would be great! Thanks! Blaze fire12 (talk) 00:01, August 10, 2010 (UTC) Vandalism Image in a sig Re: Custom My home I made a pathetic mistake....I think. About the Zelda Fanon Wiki I was wondering about that Zelda Fanon Wiki. I saw some work that Zelda311 did on there. Is it just used for creating Fanon stories? Or is it for Fanon related things? Or is it both?--Link in Termina 19:52, August 13, 2010 (UTC) I have 2 accounts. I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry everyone. I had no idea that it was bad to have more than one account. This is my other account. I'm sorry if there's no link to it. Please delete this account, The Midna. I still want to stay on Wikia. I'll just edit as Black Dragon Laguz.--Link in Termina 22:47, August 14, 2010 (UTC) Custom my home Refresh this page on top of it. }} RE:Your Old Things You may need to inform a few people How do I check I wonder if Custom my home You don't know but... Shoutbox Question R.O.B. Could you......Would you...? Hi. Can you please make a sig for me? Me and coding are not best freinds! Thank you, I'll tell you all of the stuff for it later, cause I have to leave! But can you, please? -Twilight Sheikah (talk) 16:39, August 24, 2010 (UTC) RE:Could somebody show What's Your Problem? >:/ Oh really. My articles are 100% fact. If all of you think that my articles are ridiculous, then what do you think about The Legend of Zelda: The Abridged Series? Do you think there's anything true about the Abridged Series? Think about it for a while. You say it's better to post a complete fabrication than 100% fact? ...}} Ok I've been flying around all day, and it's 3:00 AM right now. But here goes nothing: Twilight (Bold, Yellow, but not too bright, I don't want it blending in with white) Sheikah (Bold, darkish purple\violet) Thank you. Let me see how it looks first. -Twilight Sheikah (talk) 09:36, August 25, 2010 (UTC) I forgot to say thanks for the sig! It looks very good! When I have time, I'll make it offical...I think I know what to do, but thank you! -Twilight Sheikah (talk) 22:57, August 26, 2010 (UTC) Failed Just to let you know...the signature failed. When I went to prefrences, and copied and pasted the coding and checked the box below, it said to check some tag thing. Could you look at what went wrong, please?--Twilight Sheikah (talk) 22:52, August 27, 2010 (UTC) Bottles I was wondering why the bottle page didn't mention their ability to reflect magic, and the discussion page said some one should mention it. I made a new section and listed what fights I know they can be used in. Please tell me what you think and feel free to change or delete it if you think my addition wasn't up to Zeldapedia standards. Also, I didn't know if it is o.k. for new users (like me) to make changes like that. User:Collinsj 10:00 August 30 :It is not up to standards. It should have been integrated into their game-specific sections, which is what I'm doing right now. --Auron'Kaizer ' 14:02, August 30, 2010 (UTC) B'crat Ok TM, its been a full day and you had an abundant amount of supports. So you are now a b'crat. Congrats on that. --EveryDayJoe45 (talk) 19:52, August 30, 2010 (UTC) :Congrats TM. --'Jazzi BassJapas ' 19:58, August 30, 2010 (UTC) :I usually don't do these whole congrats things, but I think I'll make an exception for B'crat status. --Birdman5589 (talk) 20:00, August 30, 2010 (UTC) ::Congratulations! Now you can sit around and discuss matters that don't go anywhere while the rest of the world suffer and starve, just like a real bureaucrat would! Whoop! --Auron'Kaizer ' 20:31, August 30, 2010 (UTC) Here is you official oni congratulation Oni Link 20:36, August 30, 2010 (UTC) :Thanks, everyone! The 21:19, August 30, 2010 (UTC) ::You're welcome, even though I haven't congratulated you yet... CONGRATS!!!!! --'DekuStick' ''' '' 21:25, August 30, 2010 (UTC) Congrajamations, TM! Jedimasterlink (talk) 16:16, August 31, 2010 (UTC) O I got another one. B'cratulations Oni Link 19:31, August 31, 2010 (UTC) :Good job, The Midna! You are a great helper on this site! You'll be a great b'crat.--Black Dragon 22:24, September 1, 2010 (UTC) Hey Heya, Midna! Spys are among us........... 19:49, August 31, 2010 (UTC) Subpages Vandal ?}} Are people allowed Are people allowed to ask you if they can be added to your friends list?--[[User:Black Dragon Laguz|'''Black]] I'm not doing anything suspicious! Really! Forum:Rollbackers%27_Names_Color_in_History i need help i need help on Twilight Princess... I cant get through the temple in the desert... :Uhh, maybe you should make a forum or look up a walkthrough somewhere... It'd be hard for TM to give you exact instructions... -'Minish Link' 12:31, September 12, 2010 (UTC) 4,000 Woah, congrats, you've got 4,000 edits! -'Minish Link' 12:32, September 12, 2010 (UTC) ok tanks but its like the part where you have to find the ghosts and im in this room where there is this dead army and they are hard to deafat but thanks for the walkthroug. thanks--Invaderzelda (talk) 11:21, September 29, 2010 (UTC) Trouble in the desert Ok, so i REALLY NEED help on the desert temple im in a room where there is this army of the dead and this big guy who screeches like the shadow beasts .how do i defeat them ?thanks --Invaderzelda (talk) 11:27, September 29, 2010 (UTC) Few things Can we be friends? Strange question, but.... This might sound like a strange question, but; what can I do to make the polls on my userpage better? They are very boring. I see you have some really cool polls on your page, but I don't have any cool polls on mine. So I'm just wondering what I could do to make an interesting poll. [[User:Black Dragon Laguz|'Black']] [[User talk:Black Dragon Laguz|'Dragon']] 13:35, October 18, 2010 (UTC) Re: Adding I'm adding a separation or a break after the unknown name template, because when using the new skin this overlaps with the infobox if this isn't added. Can I continue to do this so that these pages look ok in the new skin? - Wagnike2 (talk) 22:16, October 20, 2010 (UTC) :* You can decide freely whether or not you guys want to fork from Wikia, but you shouldn't limit people's access to decide whether or not they want to ruin here. All I was doing was trying to fix things so that they don't look like this image: . The changes that I made should've had no affect on how the pages were viewed in Monaco. - Wagnike2 (talk) 22:34, October 20, 2010 (UTC) Request May you delete this page for me? I would put a speedy deletion template on it normally, but since it's a CSS page, I don't know what that might do, so I thought I'd ask for your help. Thanks in advance. Jedimasterlink (talk) 20:37, October 22, 2010 (UTC) Userboxes Hi, can I use your "this user defeats redeads without using the sun's song" userbox? I intend to change the text.--Hylian potato (talk) 19:30, October 31, 2010 (UTC)hylian potato Thanks! how do I make it bigger?--Hylian potato (talk) 20:03, October 31, 2010 (UTC)hylian potato Thanks again, um... I hope you don't mind me asking, but could you help me with my word bubble? I tried using the instructions on the word bubble template, but they didn't really work for me. you don't have to, I was just wondering. I hope I haven't annoyed you too much.--Hylian potato (talk) 21:52, November 1, 2010 (UTC)hylian potato